Two Sides of the Same Coin
by WishIHadAnAngel
Summary: AU-No magic. In a world were Hermione and Harry grew up together anything could happen. Read about their adventures through school and social life while hiding Harry's biggest secret from their friends. R&R please?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot in this story. Any characters or places described is owned by JK Rowling or other in Authorized places.  
Enjoy the story. AN in the end :)

* * *

Harry knew he was in deep trouble when he saw the glint in Hermione's eyes and tried to run of and hide in the bathroom but tripped over a skirt that was lying discarded on the floor. They were currently inside of their one-room apartment were Hermione had promised to help Harry dress up for a night out in Hogsmeade when she had casually suggested that Harry should dress as if trying to pick someone up at the club tonight and had held up a mini-dress done in a dark forest-green colour.

"Please Harry just try it! It might still fit or else we will throw it off at the secondhand store tomorrow."

"Fine I'll try it just to humor you. You happy now Mi?"

Harry snatched the dress from Hermione's hand and pulled it down over his head when they noticed it was a rip in the fabric. They both groaned at the sight and Harry took it off again to stand again in underwear at ease knowing Hermione would never rat him out for his secret passion. They continued their search for the perfect outfit for the night when Harry suddenly screamed in delight over his find. He holds up a knee-long qipao with a slits on both sides to make it easier to walk in it. It's in a green color so dark it almost seem black and embroidered with gold and silver threads creating the pattern of a stag and a doe standing proud at the back and small flowers along the slits and bottom.

"Oh my Harry that one is just perfect! Come on lets see if it fits."

Hermione drags Harry over to her and helps him put the dress on and both squealed in delight that it fitted. Harry twirled around to see himself in the mirror for a while and then turned to Hermione with a pleading look.

"Mi can you help me with the hair and make-up please? You are way better than me in matching colors."

"Sure I can. Should we match with the dress, your hair or both?"

"Suprise me alright?"

Hermione laughed and dragged Harry over to the bathroom and lots of giggles and squeals could be heard from the room.

* * *

"Come on Ron I'll pay for your drink so lets just have fun alright?"

Dudley Dursley dragged a slightly complaining Ron towards the bar disk to buy drinks when they ran into Draco and Theodore.

"Oh hi Dudley. Didn't know you were here at Marauders Hideout tonight."

"Well Draco I'm taking Ron out for tonight to try out something new as he is mostly at home or working part-time for his brothers. Would you like to make this night memorable for him?"

"Sure why not. Besides it more fun the more you are."

Ron looked up to see who it was they were talking to and smiled at the company. He felt that maybe this could work out for tonight and humored himself while greeting Draco and Theodore. As they continued to get their drinks Ron looked over towards the entrance to see if anyone else he knew maybe came inside but all he saw was two girls walk inside dressed up. He noticed that the taller of the two girls had remarkable green eyes that matched her dress and he couldn't help but blush at her beauty. Ron leaned over towards the other guys as he got his drink and smiled as he pointed towards the girls.

"Got any idea who those two are? Couldn't help but notice them and I feel they might be nice company."

Draco and Dudley were first to notice who Ron was pointing at and they both gasped but for different reasons. Draco looked back at Ron and couldn't help but laugh as he explained who it was.

"Really Ron you are a master at finding the odd pearls in any manner. Not that I know who the girl in green are but that girl in deep red and brown curly hair is a classmate of mine, Hermione."

Ron looked still confused at why Draco was laughing and Draco was fast to explain himself.

"Well I'm just surprised you could think Hermione as nice company. Sure she isn't bad-looking but all she cares about is studying and research. I'm actually surprised she is here at the club."

"Any idea on who the other girl is?"

"Nope. Never seen her before but she is rather good-looking. Maybe you should offer her a dance before I do it."

Ron huffed as he walked over to the girls and tried to smile. He noticed that the girl in green blushed and he held up his hand in greeting.

"Sorry for disturbing but I couldn't help but notice your beauty and..."

Ron blushed slightly at his loss for words but noticed that the girl was blushing as well. He looked towards the other girl who apparently was Hermione and nodded in greeting. They had met once before years ago but never really gotten along and he was surprised over the changes in her appearance. Hermione just smiled back and whispered something to the other girl and then walked away to another part of the room. As Ron looked back at the girl he noticed that she seemed to study him and he blushed even more.

"What was it you wanted more than compliment me?"

Ron snapped back to reality when he heard her voice and stumbled slightly. For some unknown reason he recognized the voice but couldn't place it. It had sounded unsure and timid and he looked up again as he gathered courage to ask her for a dance.

"I was trying to ask if... if you possibly wanted to have a dance with me."

"oh.. I think I would like that, though I'm not a good dancer so you know."

Ron released a small laugh over the music as he lead the girl towards the dance-floor and they started to move with the beat. Ron stole a few glances towards the girl to admire her beauty when he realized he didn't know her name. He moved closer to her so he could whisper in her hear his question.

"I just realized I haven't introduced myself properly, I'm Ron. What is your name?"

She looked up and he noticed that she blushed again and at the same time seemed to think over something. She claimed to be thirsty and dragged him off the floor as she answered him.

"I'm Har... I'm Hatty."

"Hatty. That is a nice name I guess. Though I don't recognize it. Are you possibly from out of town?"

"I am actually. Though I have an apartment close to the bookstore here for when I'm visiting my friend Hermione. We study a lot together."

They had arrived at the bar and ordered their drinks as they continued the small talk. Ron was trying to figure out who Hatty was while Hatty was trying to not be found out of her secret and at the same time not look like she knew anything about Ron.

* * *

Hermione had laughed when they realized they didn't have to wait long for being accepted inside the club and paid the money to hang their coats away in the watched wardrobe. Hatty had fidgeted for a moment as she tried to make the dress more comfortable when Hermione had started to laugh at Hatty's discomfort. They chatted away about the other guests in the club and Hermione tried to make Hatty relaxed and they made a bet about Hatty having at least one guy asking her to follow him home. Hatty had of course answered the bet that she was sure it wouldn't happen and accepted it. They were just about to figure out the price they both would agree on when they noticed Ron walking towards them. Hatty blushed at the sudden company and Hermione said something about an easy bet when Ron reached them. Hermione couldn't help but laugh silently at the irony of Ron's apparent interest in Hatty and turned to whisper in Hatty's ear.

"So much for not being asked for a dance and company. I dare say I can't wait for my price tomorrow for the bet we were almost finnished with."

Hermione had noticed that even if Hatty's expression didn't say anything her eyes betrayed her with showing that she was scared. Hermione smiled calmly.

"shhh, 'Ti I promise to be close by. Just have a nice time for the evening and I'll watch over you. If anything happens I'll be there in a moment to help alright?"

Hermione noticed the timid small nod and turned to nod in a greeting to Ron and then walked off towards the bar and chill to get herself a drink and a nice play to sit and watch the floor from.

Hermione had just ordered herself a coke when she felt someone poke her in the back and turned around to make a rude remark when she saw Draco, Theodore and Dudley and couldn't help but laugh at their surprised expressions.

"What? Did you guys think I was all brain and no fun?"

Draco couldn't help but overreact in his surprise and both Dudley and Theodore sniggered when Hermione huffed.

"Sorry for being who I am but do you really have to be such a drama queen over it?"

"Well my dearest. Seeing you in this kind of environment is a rare treat. Normally we can find you in a bookstore or the library."

Hermione accepted her drink from the bartender and sipped as she looked skeptically at them when Dudley interrupted the staring-contest.

"Oh between Hermione. Who was that girl you kept company with? I'm curious as I didn't recognize her from here."

Hermione looked up slightly surprised that they had noticed them when they got in and hid a smile when thinking of how to answer the question.

"Well... Her name is Hatty actually and she is an old schoolfriend of mine. She is from out of town but do come here to visit me once in a while."

"Oh really? Explains why I didn't recognize her."

"She is normally shy about going out to clubs so I do hope Ron isn't scaring her for life. That would be bad as I want to take her out more often than during the days."

"You know I don't think he mucked up that bad. They are still dancing on the floor and seems to have fun."

Hermione looked at Theodore for a moment as he commented and then turned to look over the dance-floor and found Hatty seemingly happy and Ron looking lightly awkward as he was dancing and keeping an eye on Hatty. She saw Hatty turn to Ron and looked like they were discussing something and then they both left the floor to apparently get something to drink.

Hermione smiled at how carefree Hatty seemed to be and turned back to Draco, Theodore and Dudley and chatted away the night with them and generally having fun.

* * *

"Soo miss _Hatty_. How did you feel that the night ended up as, a failure or a success?"

Harry swatted Hermione on the shoulder trying to look irritated but ended up laughing as they had both readied themselves for bed and were currently lying on the queen-sized bed in the apartment talking about how the night had been.

"Please Mi be nice or I won't say anything to you."

"Oh alright Harry. You just looked so cute I couldn't resist toying with you."

"Well.. Ron did seem a bit shy but it was fun dancing with him and talking about anything and everything."

"You mean it was a success in that he didn't recognize you and start screaming of his jealousy?"

Harry laughed as he turned to lie on his back instead of the side and closed his eyes as he hummed a positive answer to Hermione. He was tired but happy as he tried to ignore the slight cramp he has in his feet's after a whole night out in high heels. He felt Hermione turn to sleep as well and let himself fall into a dream-filled sleep while still wearing a small smile upon his lips.

His first night out at a club as a girl had been a success.

* * *

**AN:** Yay I've finally finnished this first oneshot of many in my take of an AU-world without magic. Hope you like it.  
I know some things might not make sense for you right now but it will be more understandable with the other one-shots I'll put up when I've finnished them. I will collect all the oneshots in this story though so I don't swamp my profile so feel free to put this story on alert even if it claims to be complete. I might possibly make a slightly longer story than simple oneshots of this world if you readers want it. though you have to point it out to me then when sending me a review.

**AN2:** My lines for dividing the POV had jumbled up I noticed so I had to change it.. and I'll ask at the same time.. would a link to background profiles for every character as they show up be a loved addition to this story so you have some more info to go from when trying to figure out this story?


End file.
